


Sora La Bouff (KH/TPATF Semi-Twinning)

by J13579



Series: Sora La Bouff [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Brainwashing, Crossdressing, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gen, Transformation, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: After succumbing to the Power of Waking, Sora finds a new friend in Charlotte La Bouff. But he soon finds himself succumbing to her desires.
Series: Sora La Bouff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665208
Kudos: 7





	Sora La Bouff (KH/TPATF Semi-Twinning)

Falling. 

The last thing Sora remembered before he began falling was Kairi and then nothing.

As he continued falling, Sora began to see shapes forming. The area was beginning to resemble less the everlasting void he was in and more of a city. There were lights all around and people were celebrating. For what, the Keyblade wielder didn’t know. As Sora gently floated to the floor, he could see a sign.

“New Orleans?”

The keyblade wielder began looking around. It was now daytime. The place seems friendly, lively and upbeat. There were no Heartless around, thankfully. 

What he found was a mud puddle, or rather he found his face right in said puddle. Must’ve forgotten to pay attention to the environment around him. Sora struggled to get up, the mud was tracking all over his clothes, getting dirtier as he pulled himself up.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Sora swept the mud out of his eyes to see a woman. She was wearing a pink flapper dress with a feather boa and a matching cloche hat. She looked fairly attractive with bright blond hair and a sweet smile on her face. Her hand extended towards the muddy teen.

“I’m fine,” Sora took the woman’s hand, allowing her to help him get up. “I dealt with worse. This is nothing to me.”

“Probably,” the woman shrugged. “But your clothes. They are so dirty.”

“It’s nothing,” Sora shrugged. “I can handle it.” 

“Nonsense,” the pink-clad woman took Sora’s hand and began leading him down the road. “Muddy clothes are quite dreadful and you need a bath as well. You’re awfully filthy right now. We’ll get you all cleaned up at my house.”

As Sora was dragged through the city, the two approached a large house. They went inside and the Keyblade wielder could only look in awe at the fancy furniture and decorations throughout the area.

“That’s my place,” the woman said. “What do you think?”

“It seems like a nice place to live in,” Sora commented. “You’re rich, huh?”

“Yeah,” the woman nodded. “By the way, I never got your name.”

“I’m Sora,” the teen answered. “And you...”

“I’m Charlotte La Bouff,” the pink-clad woman answered back. “It’s nice to meet you, Sora. Now, let’s get you to my room.”

Charlotte wasted no time in dragging Sora over to her room. The Keyblade wielder was surprised at how girly it was. A large pink canopy bed, princess dolls and plushies filled Charlotte’s shelves alongside books of fairy tales and a wardrobe filled with princess dresses. It was a room fit for a princess… or more accurately, someone who adored princesses.

“Let’s find you something to wear.” Charlotte dashed over to her wardrobe and opened it up, allowing Sora to get a good look at the clothes on display.

“But the only clothes you have are…” It was then Sora put two and two together. “No. No way! I’m not wearing a dress!”

“It’s not all day,” Charlotte shrugged. “Just until your clothes are clean. I’ll arrange a maid to get those things all cleaned up. I doubt you want to wear these muddy clothes any longer than you have to.”

As much as Sora hated to admit it, he knew Charlotte was right. The mud on his clothes were starting to dry up, making them increasingly stiff and uncomfortable to wear. He may have to wear one of her dresses for the time being, but no one would have to see him in her clothes as far as he knew.

“I suppose I can borrow your clothes for a bit.”

“Wonderful!” Charlotte pointed to a nearby door. “The bathroom’s right here with everything you need. Knock when you’re done so I can give you your clothes. My clothes are too big for you, but I have some hand-me-downs that could fit you quite well. Toodles.”

Sora was quick to make his way into the bathroom. As the bathtub began to fill, he quickly took off his dirty clothes and went right into the tub.

He was quick to scrub off the dirt and any remnants of mud that got onto him personally. Cleaning himself up went smoothly even if he had to use Charlotte’s Berry Princessy shampoo and her Peachy Princess body wash in the process.

Sora looked down at his body as he dried himself off with a pink towel. He knew he was never a very hairy guy, but he noticed that all of his body hair had oddly disappeared while he was taking his bath. Maybe the Peachy Princess body wash was also some sort of that nair that he heard about?

“Probably not a big deal,” Sora stroked his leg. “But it’s still rather weird.”

Once he was done and completely dried, Sora ran up to the bathroom door and knocked on it. 

“Um… I’m done.”

“Wonderful!” The door opened and Sora quickly found a bundle of clothes in his hands. “I bet these would simply make you look fabulous. Come out when you’re done.”

Charlotte quickly shut the door, leaving Sora alone with a bundle of her clothes. He set them down on a nearby dresser and went through each article of clothing: A pink bra and matching panties, a casual pink sundress, two-inch heels and a floppy sun hat to complete the ensemble. 

Sora sighed. He knew he didn’t have a choice. He didn't have any spare clothes and the outfit Charlotte gave him is the only thing that could fit him at the moment.

It’s just clothes. It’s not like this was going to be permanent as far as Sora knew.

Besides, he had to admit that dress is kind of cute.

Once Sora was dressed, he turned to the bathroom mirror. 

He had to admit that he looked better than he thought, but he still didn’t look great. His hair was spike-free from the bath he took earlier and it was covered by the sun hat. The dress fit fine on him, but he knew it was obviously meant for a woman; someone who had breasts and womanly hips, features Sora doesn’t have.

Sighing, Sora reluctantly left the bathroom, struggling not to trip in his heels. He couldn’t help but feel confused. He can jump buildings and he has light-speed reflexes. How is it that he can’t walk in these shoes?

When Sora stumbled out of the bathroom door, Charlotte was waiting for him. A smile crept up on her face.

“Oh, Sora,” Charlotte pulled the Keyblade wielder into a hug. “You look nice… what’s with the long face?”

“It’s just that I… feel silly.” 

“Well, lucky for you, I know just the thing to fix that.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Charlotte pushed Sora onto a chair and dragged it towards her vanity. “Nothing makes a girl feel pretty like a face full of makeup and I bet it’ll do wonders for you as well. Now then...”

All of a sudden, her hands were holding various makeup supplies - powder, lipstick, mascara, blush, a bunch of other things he doesn’t recognize at all.

“Let’s get you all dolled up.”

She descended on him like a hungry animal

An enormous cloud of face powder forms around him, making him cough and shut his eyes. Sora could hear Charlotte’s voice going a mile a minute as he felt various cosmetics being applied to his face.

“Those brows are too bushy and those lips need a little lipstick to be nice and kissable. I bet there are plenty of boys who would be dying to kiss you by the time we’re done. Oh-”

When he manages to open them again, he’s back in front of the mirror… and his face is now completely unrecognizable. Red lipstick has been applied to his lips, his eyelashes are longer and coated with mascara, he has subtle black eyeliner, his cheeks are pinker and his eyes are covered with blue eyeshadow. He looks down at his hands and his fingernails have been painted red and had extensions to boot. His ears even had pearl studs in them and his eyebrows were plucked into high, feminine arches. Completing the look was his hair which was styled exactly like Charlotte’s.

“What did I tell you,” Charlotte exclaims. “Don’t you look so much better with makeup?”

“I guess I do,” Sora admitted. While his body still looked a bit too masculine for the dress, his face looked beautiful. To him, it sort of looked like Barbie’s head and clothes were on Ken’s body.

“Now, since we still have plenty of time before your clothes are clean again, I think the two of us should have some nice tea together.”

Charlotte turned towards her bedroom door.

“Follow me.”

As the young woman proceeded to leave the bedroom, Sora looked down at his heels. He knew he didn’t want to trip and potentially injure himself, so he decided to emulate Charlotte’s movements as she could obviously walk in them without much trouble. He watched as Charlotte wiggled her hips and he could see her feet walking heel-to-toe. Sora proceeded to emulate both of those mannerisms and he found himself walking in heels with no trouble at all. 

Sora quickly followed Charlotte down to the backyard patio where a butler was pouring some hot tea. He could feel a slight shiver as the wind gently passed through his hairless legs.

Charlotte quickly sat down, smoothing the skirt of her dress. Sora followed suit, taking care to follow Charlotte’s example. He didn’t want to wrinkle his dress. He knew Charlotte wouldn’t be too happy if he ran the risk of ruining it.

“You know, Sora,” Charlotte said. “Looking back on this whole thing, I feel like we developed a strong bond over these past few hours.”

“Really? I love making friends!”

“Well...” Charlotte nodded. “I feel like we’re more family.”

“I’m like a little brother to you?”

“More like a little sister,” Charlotte giggled. “After all, what little brother of mine wears dresses and makeup like you right now?”

“I suppose I do look the part. I look quite the girly girl, right?”

“Oh yes,” Charlotte nodded. “I can tell that you’re quite girly and I mean very, very girly. Why almost as girly as anyone can possibly be.”

“I’m not that girly,” Sora protested.

“But you are,” Charlotte rebutted. “I bet you love the dress that I let you borrow and don’t tell me that you weren’t smiling when I showed you the end result of your little makeover. I saw that.”

As much as Sora wanted to protest and as reluctant as he wanted to admit it, he knew Charlotte was right. He did like the dress Charlotte lended him and he definitely loved his little makeover.

“I guess you’re right,” Sora reluctantly confessed. “But…”

“It’s your body, right.”

Sora gasped. How did she know?

“Don’t be so shocked, Sora. I know that dress wasn’t meant for a body like yours. If anything, I’m surprised it fits you as well as it did.”

Sora looked down at his body. His muscular arms, rough frame and his lack of womanly breasts ensured that he would never look as feminine as his new friend. He almost felt ashamed to think of such a thing.

“Cheer up, Sora. That body issue you have is nothing we can’t fix.”

“Fix?” Sora wondered. “What are you-’

Before Sora could finish, Charlotte quickly shoved a piece of chocolate into his mouth. The young keyblade wielder couldn’t help but find the taste of the candy to be incredibly sweet. He couldn’t stop chewing it.

“You like it?”

Sora nodded.

“Then have some more.” Charlotte handed Sora a package of chocolates. He was quick to eat the rest of them, taking pleasure in each and every bite.

“I love the chocolate,” Sora gleefully said. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Sora. After all,” Charlotte grinned. “I’m helping you become a presentable woman.”

“Wait, what?”

It was then Sora felt a weird tingle throughout his body. He looked down at his arms in confusion and what he saw paralyzed him with shock. The muscles in his arms were slowly shrinking, leaving them soft and slender.

“W-what have you done to me?”

“I just gave you some chocolates,” Charlotte giggled. “Apparently, they have some sort of special chemical that’s supposed to make anyone who eats it more feminine on the outside and inside. I don’t know the full details on how it works, but that’s not the point. The point is that you’re already quite feminine in both areas so I decided to give you these chocolates to crank it up a bit. Aren’t you excited?”

“N-no!” Sora cried out as his body changed further. The chocolates were quick to work on his abs, shrinking his well-earned muscular figure into a much more dainty and delicate frame. His height wasn’t immune as he shrunk several inches. His build is now more resemblant of Kairi than his old self.

“I know the changes can be quite stressful,” Charlotte approached Sora. “Let’s go back to my room. I have just the thing to help you.”

Charlotte grabbed Sora’s arms and dragged him back into her house. 

“L-let me go!” Sora cried. He tried to break out of Charlotte’s grip, but he couldn’t so much as budge her arm. What made his feelings of weakness even worse is that his chest began to swell. He could feel a pair of breasts pushing out from his chest, perfectly filling out his bra. He poked his breast with his free hand. It can’t be real. 

Of course, Sora knew better. They were very real.

Before he knew it, Sora was back in Charlotte’s room. The young woman placed Sora on her pink canopy bed. The increasingly feminized boy reluctantly complied as he tried to relax. There was one part of his body that hadn’t been changed yet and he wasn’t looking forward to its replacement at all.

“Now then,” Charlotte pulled up a chair and sat down by Sora. “Time for the last step. I’m going to give you a bunch of my opinions. Those opinions would go through your head and your new feminine mind will gladly accept them as your opinions as well. You’re going to be quite the girly-girl by the time we’re done.”

“N-no.”

“Yes,” Charlotte pulled out a list. “For starters, as I mentioned earlier, you are girly and I mean very, very girly. In fact, you want to be as girly as possible. You adore anything feminine and you can’t stand the thought of doing anything masculine such as playing sports and fighting others. You’re disinterested in such masculine activities at best and downright disgusted at worst.”

“That’s not true!” 

“But it is true,” Charlotte rebutted. “Your favorite color is pink and you wanted to make sure that everybody knows it. From your wardrobe to your room, not a single aspect of your life was spared. Ever since you were a kid, your most beloved hobbies are playing dress-up, tea parties and reading fairy tales. Even today, you still love doing those three things.

“No!” Memories began to flow into Sora. Playful spars with Riku and Tidus begin to fade away and in their place were tea parties with Selphie and other girls that he can’t quite remember the names of.

“Yes. You were always quite the sweet and perky young lady. You tried your best to be kind and friendly to everyone you meet. The thought of fighting others just simply scares you. After all, you’re just a dainty and delicate girl. You let men protect you and speaking of men, you want one.

“I want a man?” Sora reluctantly asked.

“Yes you do, but you don’t want just any man. You want someone handsome and brave, someone more than capable of sweeping you off your feet and holding you in his strong, muscular arms. You want a man who can make you feel safe when the danger has passed, someone who can make you feel like a princess when you’re with him.

“I don’t want a man!”

“Of course you don’t,” Charlotte responded. “At least, not just any man. You want a prince too. You always looked up to me as your big sister and you sought to emulate me in every way possible. Ever since you were little, you dressed like me, acted like me and you even decided to have the same dream as me. To this day, you wanted to be a princess and you want to marry a prince. I understand.” 

“You do?” Sora asked. It was getting increasingly difficult for him to focus on the memories and feelings that he had as images began of dresses, princesses, fairy tales to pour into his mind. He can feel it consuming his mind.

“It’s not hard to see why you want to be a princess,” Charlotte replied. “I bet I have the exact same reasons as you. To have your body caressed by soft and pretty dresses, to hear the wonderful clacking sound of your heels against the ground. Don't you want to have a tube of lovely pink lipstick slowly applied against your lips leaving them plump and kissable? And then to have a dashing prince hold you in his arms and give those kissable lips of yours a long smooch? It’ll be true love."

“No,” Sora denied. “That’s not true, I can’t-”

He clutched his throat. His adam’s apple slowly disappeared into his throat, leaving the keyblade wielder with a rather girlish voice.

“Then give it a try. Just close your eyes and imagine yourself wearing the loveliest dress you have ever seen. Imagine yourself being swept off your feet by a handsome prince and as the two of you ride on his horse together, your prince will pull you into a long and loving kiss. Just imagine that. Wouldn’t it be so wonderful?

Sora finds himself closing his eyes again. But as hard as he tries to fight the image off, he can see it clearly in his head. He can see himself in a lovely pink dress with layers upon layers of petticoats. He can see a handsome and muscular prince sweeping him off his feet and taking him back to his kingdom. He can feel his heart racing as the prince leaned closer and closer to him.

“It’s going to be okay, Sora. Just accept your feelings and everything will be just fine.”

It was then… they kissed. 

Sora can feel the last change being made to his body. His manhood quickly shrunk to the point where it barely existed anymore. In the blink of an eye, Sora soon found himself the owner of his new womanhood. In spite of such radical changes to his body over a short period of time, the process was fairly painless.

“And… done,” Charlotte set her list down. “See that wasn’t so bad, was it, Sora?”

Sora tried to say something, anything, but no matter what, he couldn’t get any words out. It was then something in him snapped, or rather in her. Sora knew any semblance of masculinity she once had was forever gone. She was a woman now, both inside and out.

“Speechless, huh,” Charlotte giggled. “No matter. Now, we got to get you ready for the party.”

“Party?”

“Yes, your birthday party, sis. Come on, let’s go to your room.” 

Charlotte pulled Sora off of her bed and dragged her out of her room. She quickly took her little sister next door and into another room. It was the exact same room as Charlotte’s complete with dolls, princess dresses and books of fairy tales. The only real difference that Sora noticed was that her pink canopy bed was slightly smaller than Charlotte’s. She knew it was her room.

“Now…” Charlotte walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a bundle of pink fabric. “Let’s get you out of my hand-me-downs and into one of your own dresses.”

When Sora was completely dressed, she gasped at her reflection. Gone was the casual pink sundress that Charlotte gave her earlier and she was now wearing a rather familiar pink gown… it was the one from his fantasy from earlier.

Sora could recognize it from its extremely bright pink color, its layers upon layers of petticoats, the flowers embroidered onto it, the off-the-shoulder sleeves exposing a fair bit of his breasts… her breasts.

Sora looked down at her chest. It was flat just a few hours ago and now it’s containing amply sized breasts. At least a B-Cup. Those were far from the only changes that she noticed. He was now sporting an hourglass figure with girlish hips, slender legs and a vagina where his penis once was. Such massive changes without his knowledge or consent would normally make the former keyblade wielder scream, but she couldn’t find herself being able to care enough to do so. After all, the changes made her look much better than she did before. She would’ve looked like a joke if she wore that dress with her old body.

“How about you redo your makeup?” Charlotte asked. “It’s a little smudged and you could use some practice.”

“Of course.”

Sora went over to her vanity and began doing her makeup. As she applied blush to her cheeks, she can recall something from long ago. A vague memory. Something about a trip away from an island with a boy with silver hair and a girl with dark red hair.

Sora looked at her face. First, blue eyeshadow, then mascara. The contrasting colors would make his eyes stand out more. Sora knew that a woman’s eyes should be the first feature that a boy should catch rather than… certain assets.

Another memory popped up. She can vaguely recall teaming up with an anthropomorphic dog and a duck to find her two friends.

Sora applied bright red lipstick to her lips, forming an ideal "cupid's bow" shape that left her mouth almost begging to be kissed. Preferably by a handsome prince.

The last memory that popped up was what made Sora shudder. Hordes of Heartless running around hurting people and Sora was quick to stop them. She can recall dodging each attack and slaying the monsters through the power of the Keyblade.

Of course, it wouldn’t make sense for a dainty young lady like her to be out fighting monsters or do anything dangerous like that. She’s not Sora the Keyblade Master. She’s Sora La Bouff, the second daughter of Eli “Big Daddy” La Bouff, Charlotte’s little sister and a young woman who longs for her prince. While originally reluctant to do so, Sora was quick to toss aside her old life and take her place as the youngest daughter of the La Bouff family.

The last thing she did was put the silver tiara right on her head. She looked like a princess. She was ready.

“I’m done!” Sora turned to her sister who was looking at her with pride.

“I knew you can do it!” Charlotte pulled her little sister into a hug. “Before we go, there’s something we need to talk about.”

“What is it?”

“There aren’t going to be any princes here tonight. Now before you get upset, let me explain,” Charlotte said.

Sora could barely hold in a sigh of disappointment. “What is it?”

“First, even if there is a prince here tonight, you can’t ask him to marry you as you are still too young for marriage. About two years, I believe. But,” Charlotte grinned. “There are a few nice young men your age that I bet are dying for a dance with you. Now come on.”

Charlotte ran out of Sora’s room and she quickly followed. It wasn’t long before the two ended up in a fancy ballroom. Sora knew she had to put on a show to impress her guests.

She quickly cocked a hip towards her audience, threw a bunch of glitter above her head and blew out a kiss.

“Go get em, sis.”

At the behest of her sister, Sora nervously approached the center of the ballroom and as if it was orchestrated by fate, a young teen walked up towards her. He was strong, muscular and dwarfed Sora in physical size. He silently bowed to her. Sora quietly curtsy back and the man took her hand into his. 

The two proceeded to dance throughout the ballroom. The other guests were silent, eagerly watching Sora dance with the boy before her.

As the young man pulled Sora towards him, her eyes leaned towards another boy her age not too far from her. Maybe she can have her next dance with him?

While Sora was dancing with man after man, two of his enemies were laughing maniacally over his fate. 

“It’s done,” Maleficent grinned. “Sora will no longer be a threat to us anytime soon.”

“Well color me surprised,” Pete laughed.

“What do you mean you’re surprised?”

“Well, it’s just that considering our current track record with those do-gooders I’m shocked that our trap worked as well as it did.”

“Our past failures lately were little more than small hindrances on our road to victory. Sora’s mind and heart are now trapped in the little fantasy that I set up for him and with each passing moment, he is becoming more and more the dainty little lady you see before you. If the Heartless ever find him here, he’ll be completely helpless.” 

“But what about if someone else comes in to rescue him like that silver-haired brat, Riku?”

“Then they will find themselves succumbing to the same fate,” Maleficent answered. “And for girls like Kairi, they will be in for quite a surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a story that I had planned for a while. This is actually part of my two year anniversary since I started writing here. I originally planned to have this paired with an unrelated Charlotte La Bouff TG story, but I decided to make this story part of a trilogy that will be released throughout March so I scrapped the unrelated story.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, please comment down below.


End file.
